dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League International (New Earth)
During Legends, Darkseid used evangelist G. Gordon Godfrey to discredit the world's heroes and turn their public against them. Despite these efforts, a team of heroes stepped up to defeat him at the Lincoln Memorial. This would inspire Doctor Fate to assemble them again, realizing that the world would always need a Justice League. A New Beginning This new team includes Batman, Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, Doctor Light, Guy Gardner, Martian Manhunter, Mister Miracle and Oberon. Their first mission is a hostage situation at the U.N. Building, led by a terrorist named John Charles Collins. They diffuse the situation, but Collins kills himself. They fight the Champions of Angor, alien super-heroes intent on destroying all nuclear weapons. Bialya's dictator Rumaan Harjavti takes advantage of the Champions to eliminate his rivals. In Russia the League fights the Rocket Red Brigade, until Gorbachev allows them to help. Wandjina sacrifices himself to stop a nuclear meltdown, and the League are sent home by international law. Millionaire entrepreneur Maxwell Lord takes an interest in the team, breaching their security and suggesting Booster Gold as a new member. Booster proves himself in combat against the Royal Flush Gang, and Lord declares himself their press liaison. Manhunter saves the world when they battle against a conscious psychic plague and he consumes it. Gardner challenges Batman to a fight over leadership, but Batman knocks him out in one punch. Doctor Fate is captured by the Gray Man, a rogue servant to the Lords of Order. Teaming up with the Creeper, they release Fate and stop Gray Man from taking over the world. Earth is attacked by a mysterious satellite, and the League travels into space. Miracle recognizes it as a modified New Genesis Device, and neutralizes it. They return home as heroes. Maxwell Lord introduces a proposal to get United Nations funding, and they are given sponsorship in exchange for government regulation. This plan allows them to act as an independent city-state with worldwide embassies. Captain Atom and Rocket Red #7 are added to the team by the United States and Russia respectively. Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate quit the team for personal reasons; Batman steps down as leader, appointing Martian Manhunter to replace him. They are reintroduced to the world as Justice League International. Despite a series of embarrassing accidents, they successfully move in to embassies around the world. This includes Moscow, New York City and Paris. Millennium Herupa Hando Hu and Nadia Safir enlist the League to help protect Earth's next "chosen" immortals against the Manhunters. Rocket Red #7 is revealed as a member of the secret Manhunter Cult, then dies destroying their ship in a suicide attack. Maxwell Lord is shot by another Manhunter, his secretary Ms. Wootenhoffer. They protect Celia Windward from attacks. When the Manhunter base on Earth is destroyed, they decide to attack their homeworld Orinda. This League strike-force teams up with G'nort to fight the robot Highmaster and destroy their planet. In pursuit, the Highmaster escapes and Doctor Fate takes them to another dimension. Their final battle to wipe out the Manhunters in their underground volcano base on Earth is victorious. The chosen receive their powers, and the League leaves them to their destiny. Who is Maxwell Lord? Rocket Red #4 replaces his predecessor. The League battles the Construct when it takes over Max Lord's building. They are confronted by its master Metron, who detects an unusual sentience in the machine. It is revealed that Max Lord has been controlled by an evil computer, causing him to manipulate the League's creation. He breaks free and destroys it, having learned to sincerely care about the team. Martian Manhunter finally begins to trust Max, and gives him a signal device. Collision Course Nemesis is captured by the Soviet Union and sentenced to execution. Rick Flag takes the Suicide Squad in on a rogue mission to save him. President Bush sends the Justice League after them to prevent an international incident. They have a brutal fight involving Red Star and the People's Heroes. Flag and Manhunter conclude that Nemesis is innocent, and work together to free him using their connections. Batman angrily calls the team incompetent and quits. Expansion From there, a second unit of the JLI was formed, known as Justice League Europe. Based out of Paris, France, the JLE consisted of Captain Atom, Metamorpho, Rocket Red, Animal Man, Power Girl, The Flash and Wonder Woman. Breakdowns The League was formally dissolved during Breakdowns, after a number of tragedies. Maxwell Lord is shot in an assassination attempt, then later possessed by Dreamslayer. Dreamslayer uses this influence to briefly take control of the entire team on Kooey Kooey Kooey. Silver Sorceress dies defeating him. Despero wreaks havoc on New York City, forcing L-Ron to take permanent control of his body. Bialya experiences a coup after Sumaan Harjavti kills Queen Bee. Eventually the U.N. withdraws their support from the team, and they officially disband. Martian Manhunter takes a leave of absence from superhero duty. Formerly Known as the Justice League united.]] Years after their dissolution, Maxwell Lord and L-Ron attempted to put together a new team called the Super Buddies. This team featured Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Elongated Man, Fire, Mary Marvel and Sue Dibny. They were very short-lived due to their hilarious incompetence. The OMAC Project It would later be revealed that Maxwell Lord had turned evil, and begun plotting against the superhero community as leader of Checkmate. Blue Beetle discovered his plans and revealed them to the world, although Lord executed him in cold blood. To avenge Beetle's death, the team members briefly reunited in battle against Checkmate's OMAC soldiers. Wonder Woman eventually killed Lord to remove his telepathic hold on Superman. Generation Lost Following Maxwell Lord's resurrection at the end of Blackest Night, Booster Gold reassembled the team to hunt him down. Due to a powerful telepathic manipulation, they were the only people on Earth who remembered his existence during this time. New 52 ]] In this new timeline, the Justice League International is shown to have never existed. The team is given a new origin story in the modern era, taking place five years after the Justice League's public debut. They now exist separately but simultaneously with the main League, as their government-sponsored counterparts. The Signal Masters The United Nations' head of intelligence Andre Briggs launches Justice League International as a publicly-sponsored super-hero initiative. They are established to protect the Earth and restore faith in its government, using the Hall of Justice as their headquarters. This team includes Booster Gold as their leader with August General in Iron, Fire, Godiva, Guy Gardner, Ice, Rocket Red and Vixen. Their first mission is the Signal Men, advanced robot scouts of an alien race that were buried for millennia before their activation. The Signal Men alert Peraxxus, a fearsome galactic conqueror, to Earth's presence. He captures the entire League and announces his plans to destroy Earth then harvest its resources for scrap. By learning to work as a team, they are able to neutralize Peraxxus and disable the Signal Men. Having completed their first mission successfully, Booster appeals to the U.N. and they are finally given public support. Breakdown During their public debut ceremony, a giant bomb goes off. Rocket Red, Andre Briggs and Emerson Esposito are killed in the explosion. The terrorists responsible are a super-villain team led by Breakdown called the Burners, including Crosscut, Intersek and Lightweaver. They are officially disbanded by the United Nations, and Batwing temporarily joins the team to help out. OMAC joins the team after fighting them while searching for a cure to his condition. They also briefly team up with Firestorm to save the Eiffel Tower. The Burners defeat them in combat, and take them prisoner. Breakdown intends to stage a public execution, but they break free and defeat his team. Holding a funeral for Rocket Red, they decide to continue so that he won't have died in vain. Batwing leaves. Batman arranges financial backing and a new headquarters for the team. Batwing later enlist their aid in taking down Africa's Lord Battle. They are also seen investigating false leads when Harry Tanner is trying to distract StormWatch from his own actions. In their last battle the team is disbanded. Blue Beetle and Olympian join the team, while Gardner quits over disagreements with Booster. Brother Eye returns to possess OMAC, and devastates the team until Booster takes him down. Booster's future-self appears while everyone else is unconscious, and tries to pass on a message but they both fade away.[[Justice League International Annual Vol 3 1|''Justice League International (Volume 3) Annual #1]] | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * * * * * | Notes = * Justice League International was intended to be the Justice League's reboot following Crisis on Infinite Earths. Keith Giffen originally intended to do a "big seven" League, bringing back the original members. This was impossible because many of those characters were experiencing reboots of their own that made them off-limits. Giffen and editor Andy Helfer realized they would need a concept that would work no matter which characters they were given. This led to them taking a less serious tone with the characters, that would evolve into showing their humanity through humor. | Trivia = | Links = * }}